Pluviophile
by Hana-Chan00
Summary: Lucy always found peace in the rainfall. This time though, it gets in the way of her important plans, or so she thinks. NatsuxLucy fluff.


**Pluviophile: (n) a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days.**

It was a foggy day in the town of Magnolia. The mist shrouded the streets and hugged every building in the usually lively town, which was now quiet and settled. A certain blonde mage was currently basking in the peacefulness, as this might be one of the only times where she had the opportunity to. Lucy would never really admit it, but sometimes the loud and bustling town got the best of her anger; especially when she was desperately trying to slip in a few hours of sleep before the next energetic day.

As she sat on her bed, staring idly at the mist-cloaked streets, she sighed.

'_I guess that's it for our date then', _Lucy thought to herself, more than disappointed. There was a particular pink-haired guy that she was supposed to go on a date with today. Of all the days to have bad weather, it had to be this one.

After thinking it over for what seemed like at least two weeks, which in reality was only a few days, Lucy had finally accepted to Natsu's zestful request to go on a date with him. She'd never seen it coming when he asked her out. Lucy had secret feelings for Natsu, but she'd always repressed them for the sake of not ruining their friendship. When Natsu barged into the guild hall and shockingly refused Gray's challenges and ignored his snarky insults, she had her suspicions. Her suspicions didn't even come close to what was really going on, though. He sat next to her at a table, which was kind of secluded from the rest of the guild, and gave her an enthusiastic grin. Within the next few minutes, Lucy's eyes went from normal to saucers.

Now, a week later, she stared out of her window in a somewhat lonely manner. She was really looking forward to whatever "surprise" Natsu was going to give her. The forlorn celestial mage slowly got up from her all-too-inviting bed and headed to her small kitchen.

"Maybe some tea will make me feel better," She mumbled to herself as she began to search dispiritedly through her cabinets for the needed ingredients. After successfully collecting her ingredients and making tea, she sat down at her square, mahogany table. Sipping her tea, she remembered a job that Natsu urged her to go on with him. It was one of those days where she was stressing over rent, and Natsu once again swooped in to help. It was an escort job, that offered a large pay. He insisted that she take most of the reward, but she split it in half, considering how large the amount was. With the extra jewels, she'd bought this mahogany table. It was worth the jewels, if she had to say so herself.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought, and she slightly jumped in surprise.

Putting her tea down, she scurried to the door, unlocked it and cracked it open slightly to peer at the person.

"Natsu?" Lucy's brooding seemed to instantly stop when she saw that familiar toothy grin. "Hey, Luce," The Fire Dragon Slayer smiled brightly at Lucy. "What happened to you?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in question while opening the door, inviting Natsu in. "And where's Happy?" She added.

The pink-haired teen looked down at his clothes, wondering what she was talking about. He then noticed that he was soaked head to toe in soppy, wet clothes.

He slowly walked into the blonde's apartment, waddling. Lucy tried her hardest to suppress a giggle. Natsu walked to the kitchen and just awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. "I guess I kind of forgot that it was raining while I was running here," He answered her question, scratching the back of his head and grinning. "And Happy is with Carla and Wendy," he remembered.

"Well, we should do something about those wet clothes of yours," Lucy closed the door, relocked it and walked towards the full bathroom. "You can take a shower while I dry your clothes," Lucy suggested happily while opening the bathroom door and turning on the lights. "Alright! Thanks, Luce," The Dragon Slayer agreed happily and started to strip off his clothes. "Natsu! Not right here!" Lucy turned around quickly and covered her eyes, a light blush creeping onto her face. Natsu quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused at what the problem was. He finally caught on after a few seconds of deep puzzlement and an '_Oh'_ echoed through his head. He lightly laughed and made his way to the bathroom and shut the door. Lucy sighed heavily and turned around only to find a puddle of water in the middle of her kitchen.

_'The things I do for that guy'_ she thought to herself, semi-annoyed. As she finished cleaning up her floor, she heard the shower turn on. "He's probably going to make a mess of my bathroom," She muttered with consternation. The Celestial mage made her way to the door of the bathroom. A heap of wet clothes sat in front of the closed door, and she began blushing at the thought of Natsu being naked. She quickly swatted those thoughts away and gathered the clothes carefully. After finishing the task of hanging her fire-breathing partner's clothes, the blonde took a seat on her bed in her room. She didn't bother closing the door; she was feeling a bit unenergetic as of right now. Sure, she was happy that Natsu was here, but what exactly could they do cooped up in her apartment? The thoughts from earlier started to come back to her, and she quickly dismissed them with a loud sigh.

"What's the matter, Luce?" Lucy's head shot up at the sound of Natsu's voice. He was leaning against her door frame, in all his muscled glory, only being covered by one of her towels. Her breath caught in her throat and for a second she had to make herself stop staring at him. She looked at the floor awkwardly and tried to come up with a reasonable lee-way out of this conversation.

"A-Ah, n-nothing!," The young mage waved it off nervously. The pink-haired mage before her shrugged it off nonchalantly and walked towards her bed. Lucy was sweating bullets by now.

'_Oh_,_ crap. What is he doing?' _She frantically thought to herself. Natsu sat down next to her on the bed and she could feel the heat emitting off of his skin. Her eyes darted around the room; she was trying to look at _anything_ but the practically naked guy next to her.

"So, uh, Luce, what should we do?," Despite all of her awkwardness, she decided to calm down. "What?," His question wasn't really hard to comprehend, but she was still slightly worked up. "Don't tell me you forgot," Natsu had a look of worry on his features as he stared at the blonde. "Of course not!," She giggled and hit his arm playfully. A smile of relief appeared on his face and he laid back on her bed. His wet hair stuck to his face and he gazed at the Celestial Mage. Lucy turned around and smiled softly at him, but wondered what he was thinking about. She also laid back on her bed and she could feel some wet spots on her covers from Natsu's wet body. He turned his head to look at her face. He chuckled at her puzzled expression. Lucy was pouting, it seemed like, and her eyebrows were furrowed. After thinking for around two minutes, she finally spoke.

"I don't know," Natsu sighed at her answer. Suddenly, he rolled over and loomed over her. "N-Natsu?," Lucy's eyelashes fluttered in surprise and her cheeks started to heat up. "Yeah, Luce?," He smirked slyly. His face was dangerously close to hers and she was blushing uncontrollably. His grin widened at the notice of her crimson cheeks. Who knew he could make her like this? She was so innocent, like this. Lucy was as stiff as a pole; she couldn't even keep in her ragged breaths. Slowly, Natsu lowered his face closer to hers. Her scent was mesmerizing; it'd always been his favorite scent. Lucy surprisingly started to relax and she stared into his sharp eyes. The mage wondered how his eyes could look so intimidating but soft at the same time.

Natsu lowered his head and the next thing they knew, their lips were connected in a soft kiss. Natsu deepened the kiss, and Lucy let herself melt into it. Though, as soon as it had started, it ended. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. How could he get her so worked up? Natsu suddenly stood up and made his way out of the room. _'Now, where does he think he's going?' _Lucy thought curiously. She followed him in wonder and when she found him, he was putting his clothes back on. It was a good thing that when she walked into the room, he was putting on his shirt and already had his pants on.

"So..what now?," The Fire Mage turned around to face Lucy and rubbed his hair thoughtfully. "Just follow me," He began walking towards the door and she hurried to her closet to get dressed, as she was clad in a tank top and pajama pants. After getting ready and Natsu waiting ten minutes, they made their way out the door, umbrella in hand. When they got outside, Natsu noted that the rain had stopped raining as hard as before. Lucy couldn't help but thank this "bad weather". She found peace in the rain and the rain brought her interesting opportunities, to say the least. "Lucy~," She heard Natsu call her name in a sing-song voice and she snapped out of her thoughts. They made their way around the town, hand-in-hand, admiring little things. To her, this was the best surprise of all. She got to spend the rainy day with the person she loved. Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while. My deepest apologies, readers. See? I'm kind of reliable. At least I gave you something I said I would give you. I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first Fairy Tail fanfic(and I've been missing the anime ever since it was put on hiatus), so please don't be harsh. If you liked it, that's great. If you have negative comments to say, keep them to yourself. I WILL however accept constructive criticism. Also, note that this is fluff, not lemon. I do not intend to write a lemon version of this or any lemons anytime soon. I am considering it for the far future though. Thank you for reading. Leave me some reviews to know how you liked it(or didn't like it which I hope isn't the case) and may the odds be- woops. Wrong fandom. Huehuehue. 'Till next time, loves~**


End file.
